Betrayal
by MJSLSBS
Summary: Someone betrays Luke and Mara comes to his rescue


Title: Betrayal

Author: Immortal Aussie

Email: FRT

Summary: When someone betrays Luke, Mara comes to his rescue.

Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to George Lucas and Timothy Zhan and anyone else. I am not making any money off this.

A/N: Don't ask I'm in a crazy mood at the moment. The wedding vows are two poems I wrote awhile ago- you can find them separately on the boards- they're both titled _My Love_. I have also used them for wedding vows in my story Marriage

Characters: L/M/OCs, Cilghal

Genre: romance/action/drama/vignette/angst

Setting: Ithor

Timeframe: Post-Spectre of the Past Pre-Vision of the Future

Type: AU

Archive: please ask

The Story

I'm talking to Tionne at the moment. "Bang!" we here a blaster go off somewhere close by. We spin in the direction it came from just in time to see Leila slip a blaster back into her belt. Just in front of her Luke looked like he had seen a ghost. Suddenly he crumbled to the ground. I raced forward and managed to catch him before he hit the ground. Turning him onto his side I saw he had a blaster wound in his back. I couldn't believe it. Leila had done it. They had been together. Luke believed that she was his kindred spirit they got on so well together. "Leila!" I yell out to anyone who was listening. "She did! I saw her put the blaster back in her belt!" once I knew that I had gotten my message across I picked up Luke and carried him to a safe distance away. I could see Cilghal running up the hill towards us carrying her healing stuff- she must have heard the blaster shot.

When she reaches us I look at what's happening further up the hill. I see Leila whistle to someone or something further up the hill. Out of the bushes behind us Stormtroopers come out readying their blasters at the other Jedi. It takes awhile to realise that Leila has betrayed us- the ones that trusted her with our lives.

Later that day 

Luke is lying in the med-centre like he is dead though the doctors say he will live. While he was lying there near death I realise what he means to me. I love him as more than I friend. I feel uncomfortable with these feelings; they are like aliens to me. Cilghal has just come and told me that he will live; I am so grateful to her. I lay my head down and weep I'm so happy. When I look up again its pitch black; I must have fallen asleep. "Mara," I hear to my side. Looking towards Luke I see that he is awake. All of a sudden I am swept over by a tide of alien emotions; I am so glad that he is awake at last. Looking at him like that knowing he may not survive even though the doctors say he will, I know I have to tell him how I feel about him.

"Luke I know this isn't probably the best time to tell you this but I have to. _I love you more than life it's self,"_ I'm so glad I got that over with. Looking at Luke I see a smile appear on his face ever so slowly. Instead of saying anything he just reaches out and holds my hands as if to say "_I know how you feel, I feel the same way about you."_

If anyone is wondering Leila is Luke's girlfriend. They've been dating for about a year now. They- well Luke definitely did- believe they were soul mates though I'm not that sure now.

_Four Months Late. In the Jungle of Yavin Four_

In the middle of the forest on the bright summer's day there is a large group of family and friends to celebrate a wedding. To be more precise Luke's and my wedding. We became engaged about two months after that fatal day on Ithor. That day we also realised we loved each other and were meant to be together forever. The priest has just asked Luke to say his vows…

My love, my life

I can't stop thinking about you,

I see you in my sleep.

Swimming through my veins,

Like a fish in the sea.

When I'm next to you,

My life seems to spin around.

My love, my life.

I love you, Mara Jade.

I always will no matter what.

You guide me, I guide you,

Wherever we are.

I will never leave you.

I will always love you.

My love, my life.

I can't stop thinking about you,

I see you in my sleep.

Swimming trough my veins,

Like a fish in the sea.

My love, Mara Jade.

Forever and ever.

Now it is my turn to say my vows which are similar to Luke's…

My sincere Naive Farmboy,

My Jedi Master, my teacher.

My love, my heart,

My life, my death,

My past, my future.

I trust him,

I love him,

I cannot live without him.

Trust, amazing but beautiful,

I trusted no one,

Now I trust him.

My master Lied,

He showed me truth.

I love him no one else,

He loves me no one else.

My love, Luke Skywalker.

I hated him,

Now I love him,

My love, my lover.

My sincere naive farmboy,

My Jedi master, my teacher.

My love Luke Skywalker.

The priest must of just said the sealing of our wedding line- _"you may now kiss the bride,"_ because Luke has captured me straight on the lips in the most passionate kiss ever.

Suddenly I have a vision of us two, still married surrounded by kids and their children and I know that they are our children and grandchildren.

The End.


End file.
